


Drowned

by Zephyros



Category: The Garbage Court - Fandom, Urban Magic Yogs - Fandom
Genre: Depression, M/M, Multi, Sad, Suicide, Urban Magic, Urban Magic Yogs, You're gonna cry ok?, hatfic, very sad, yogfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyros/pseuds/Zephyros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It truly is a sad story, <br/>That of the kelpie<br/>Who drowned himself<br/>For a broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowned

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I've written for the UMY fan base. Based off a Tumblr post of a discussion some folks had about this idea - I had to write it. Please leave feedback and/or suggestions for me! <3  
> Will be cross posted to Tumblr as well!!!!
> 
> Be prepared for tears, seriously, this is sad. I hope that this is as sad as the original post.

That was the night it all began to fall apart. The night of the gutter masquerade ball. 

Tens of human bodies swaying to the beat of the music, and three creatures surveying the chaos.   
They probably thought nothing of the event. Just a ball. Just a step outside, just a minute. But it was inevitable. The selkie's warnings and the gargoyle ' caution meant nothing. 

This particular event was fate. 

The second the kelpie stepped outside, he was attacked. Three mortal men chasing money and drugs. He stood no chance.   
Within seconds he was on the ground, his keys falling through the air, and clattering to the concrete. The men advanced towards the keys, towards what the kelpie held most precious, but they were snatched up by the Selkie, that poor devoted Selkie.   
He lead the chase through the steel forests and asphalt plains untill he was cornered at the wooden dockside. Even as the grey waves beckoned him, called him home, the young Selkie drew his knives - he would fight until the end to protect his court.

As blood was ripped from the flesh of humans and Selkie alike, the gargoyle and the kelpie ran towards their lover and their savior, as if they would be able to stop that fatal blow from connecting with the poor selkie's chest.   
Rock collided with human skin, and the murderers were sent to their graves, and all the heartbroken lovers could do was sit and listen to their friend's dying breaths. 

The silence was only broken by the hum of the waves, and the click of metal on metal as he keys were pressed into the kelpie's fist.   
"Take care of yourselves" the Selkie whispered, his breaths laboured and shallow.   
"Don't lose your keys Smith" he said to the kelpie. "And don't lose Smith, Ross" the gargoyle was told. 

Blood and tears alike slipped between the wooden planks of the dock and tumbled into the churning abyss beneath.   
"No." Muttered the kelpie. "You can't nag us now Trott......"  
"Hush" was all he could muster in response. "Don't forget me, you two - I love you more than I can explain. Don't bury me at sea - I want to still be close to you"  
Tears began streaming from the kelpie's eyes, as the gargoyle leaned in for a final kiss with his lover. 

"I can't believe it took you that long to say that" the gargoyle said sadly. The Selkie opened his eyes, and his beating steadied. Tears of sadness turned to tears of joy, as the Selkie pulled them all into a hug. Together, they carried their injured friend home, where they lay together on the floor, needing nothing more than each other's warmth to make it through the night. 

However, no one noticed the flakes peeling off of the gargoyle's skin, as if he were falling apart. You see, a gargoyle can only perform one spell, and only once.   
This gargoyle, who owed everything to these two creatures, gave his immortality to save his selkie's life.   
As the years began to spread across his cold, stone skin, he was allowed one final night with his lovers, as payment for his years of servitude.   
The kelpie woke up the next morning, and planted a gentle kiss on the lips of the gargoyle. 

The gargoyle who was now little more than a stone carving. 

The Selkie and he kelpie wept for days, mourning the loss of their closest lover, as if the tears would bring him back.   
As time progressed, they played the statue - the memory of their friend - in their lounge, and treated it as if it were still their warm blooded lover. They spoke and sung to the stature, and often fell asleep at its feet.   
But many people noticed the change in them. 

Their mortal friend, Sips, left the court that they had built from nothing, and only returned on occasion to see if maybe they had come back to their senses. 

Then one day he stopped coming.

Members of the communion court came under the banner of peace to try to talk to the heartbroken lovers, but we're chased away with broken bottles and stones. 

But one day they stopped trying. 

The long lonely years passed, but the kelpie stayed the same, relying on the comfort of his Selkie to get him through the days and the nights.   
But eventually, the Selkie began to rely on him, as the pains of age began to set in. 

And one day, the kelpie was left with only his tattered skin for comfort. 

The lonely kelpie, now all alone, tried to go on living his life, throwing stones at greenhouses and terrorising the communion, but his heart was no longer in the tasks. 

As even more years passed, even he communion fell - destroyed by age and time, but more courts rose in their place. Alex remembered when a mortal man came to visit from the Ironwrath court. He spoke of the great court, and offered him a home there, but all Alex could offer was a cold glare from within his nest of Selkie skin and gargoyle stone.   
The courts stopped visiting after that. 

One day, the final day of his despair, Alex stood and put the statue and the skin into his car, and coaxed the ancient metal to life. He drove slowly through the streets, then away from the city.   
He pulled up into the forest, and stared at the expanse of water beside him.   
And for the last time, he kelpie drove into the river, and didn't know if he would ever surface again. 

Because he didn't care. 

It truly is a sad story,   
The story of the kelpie  
Who drowned himself  
For a broken heart.


End file.
